


Heart Search

by Oofers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, M/M, Organ, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The tags are not as bad as you think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I said so, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: For years, Logan has been trying to search for his real birthday; his real appearance of when he's created just to satisfy himself. But sometimes his search is better off unsolved when he had people to live his memories with. And today, was something else to him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Heart Search

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's belated shhhhhhh

Today is November 3rd, which is also a certain side’s birthday who was named Logan. Back then, Logan had a different birthday which the king had chosen him for back when he was five years old. The logical side didn’t ask much so he just went with it.

Logan enjoyed his birthdays for the past decade of being created as Logic, thanking each side for every present he was given.

But as years went on, Logan found his birthday a little off because his chosen birthday was the day the king had chosen rather than the day he had actually appeared. Every year he tried to find his real birthday as the sides had given him a random day for his birthday. From June 19, September 23, March 29, and the rest goes on. For around a decade, he searched around the web when the logical sense had started to appear, trying to retrace his steps on when he was really created.

Logan stopped his searching at twenty five years old when Thomas had introduced the teacher character to Vine. For what Logan calls his appearance an anniversary, the fans call it his birthday. So, he kept it as his birthday; finally putting his search to a stop. Or at least postponing it for future uses.

Going to the present, Logan was getting ready for the morning. Sometimes he’ll hum himself a little tune of “Happy Birthday” once or twice in the bathroom; and maybe three times when he was changing and getting prepped up.

Sinking down and up to the main kitchen, he wasn’t prepared for the party poppers that popped in his face. 

His eyes stayed wide as the sides greeted him a happy birthday.

When Logan gets himself to be more aware of his surroundings, he’s surprised that there are only four sides and Thomas. Where is Remus?

His thoughts were interrupted by Roman tugging his arm to show the logical side the cake he made. Logan smiled to that; he was thinking of a butt joke Remus would’ve made if he were here.

His birthday was like his other birthdays. It was a party with celebration, singing, activities, and gift wrapping. Oh yeah, the cake. The cake was brain shaped which Logan both found as very creative and an insult to his role; Roman called it an improvement from last year. 

(Logan did feel a bit bad for insulting the cake though, he knows how much effort Roman likes to put things to)

Once in a while in his party, he wondered what happened to Remus and why he didn’t show up. The birthdays were as same as it was but it feels a little off without the intrusive side telling you to chop off all your toenails and incinerate them to a haunted house.

After the party, Logan grabbed a slice of cake and sunk down to his room. He almost feels due to all the gifts the sides had given him, which include Patton’s gift.

His star glasses fell to the floor and he could hear the faintest, softest crack. Logan was genuinely bummed because he was planning to wear that often in secret. 

After placing his gifts near his closet, he goes to his desk to do his work so that Thomas can have enough energy for today and next week on.

But the thought of Remus not appearing had lingered through Logan’s head once in a while. He wonders what Remus is doing and how he's feeling. 

An eerie vibe and sound was heard behind Logan; something uncertain came to his room. Logan told himself to not panic. He panicked. He moved fast off from his chair and to the gift pile, grabbing Virgil’s gift which was a knife and pointed it at the unknown figure.

The figure giggled and used their pointer to tip the knife down.

“Calm down, Logan. It’s me, Remus!” Now Logan felt a bit stupid. Wait, Remus is here? What is he supposed to be focusing on?

“You’re here?” He strangely asked. Normally he would have perfect grammar but at this moment he’s kind of freaked out that he is finally seeing the other dark side.

“Yep!” Logan didn’t know how to respond but was greeted by Remus’ hand. “How about we talk while sitting in your bed, you seem a bit uncomfortable down there. But I can make you uncomfortable in many other ways-”

Yeah that innuendo is not going to pass. “Let’s just go to my bed.” Logan said, face red and confused. Logan grabbed Remus’ hand and he stood up. The two looked at each other for a few seconds. Remus raised his eyebrow but shook his head so both could sit at the bed. Remus notices the cake at the desk and Logan lets him eat the rest.

It was awkward as Logan kicked his legs slightly to the side of the bed and Remus finished the slice of cake; until Remus spoke. “So… how was your birthday?” Ah, going to the simple questions.

“It was the same. But I was surprised at the cake your brother made.”

“Oh that brain cake idea came from me by the way. But I’m not going to ruin Roman’s spotlight since he did everything else. And it seems that he had made the cake very deftly and delectable.” Remus clarified.  
Logan nodded his head; his forehead was suddenly _twhapped_ by a flick. “I did it because of how big your brain is, Frankenstein.”

“D-Did you just use Frankenstein’s name correctly?” Logan asked. Remus nodded his head and Logan can just feel his lips curled up a little.

“Aw did I make the ‘emotionless side’ smile?” Remus asked cheekily. Logan’s face reddened up again and used his hand to hide his smile. Remus giggles. “No, no, I want to see it. It fits you, really.”

Logan nodded and lowered his hand, still smiling from before. Remus squeaks because of how adorable the nerd side could be.

Logan then asks Remus. “Where were you during my birthday party?” Hoping that he didn’t sound selfish.

“Oh! I was in my imagination of course! I was fighting off dragons, zombies, and even Medusa! Don’t tell Janus though, I don’t think he can take another snake-related death.” Logan grinned at the thought of Janus.

And now he’s thinking about Janus’ gift. He is really looking forward to using it later. Crap, Logan really needs to focus at Remus right now.

So Logan added on to Remus’ story. “Were there any favorite parts you did at the imagination?” Remus thought about it for a while before answering.

“Yes! There was this one angry guy who got pissed at me for saving the ‘evil’ side of the village. Like excuse me, that ‘evil’ side is doing better with its taxes than you guys!”

“What did you do next?”

“I killed him.” That was not surprising.

“He did do something wrong, right?”

“Oh yeah he was one of the known wanted people who killed endangered mutant owls for fun.” Logan nodded his head in response. He didn’t mind the intrusive side doing any killing since he plays as intrusive thoughts, but he does prefer if Remus killed when he had to as a last resort or if a person had any unforgivable crimes. “Also I have this for you!”

Logan was about to ask what but his thighs were plopped with an organ. An organ? He grabbed the organ as he squinted his eyes and he realized it was a heart.

“Where did you-”

“It was from the pissy guy I told you.”

“Oh okay. Why though?”

“Because you're Logan! The logical scienc-ey teacher side? I thought that giving you a heart was the best option because it’s science related.” That answered his question but that led to a plothole.

“... Did you create that guy just to kill him and give his heart to me as a gift?”

“I’m thoughtful, but not that smart, Nerdy Wolverine. Originally I was going to buy green flowers just to throw you off that green flowers exist. But that guy was being a bitch; so I changed my plans.” Logan made a humming sound and examined the somewhat clean heart. While feeling a bit sick, he found it nice that there wasn’t a pool of blood splattered everywhere.

He sighs and smiles. “Thank you, Remus, I like your gift greatly. To me, I find it more original to your style than you giving me flowers.” Remus sighs loud.

“Oh thank God! I was not looking forward to buying flowers anyways! Maybe we could dissect it some time to see the real ugly parts of that guy!” Logan looked at Remus with a bit of disturbance while going back to staring at the heart. He wasn’t surprised that the heart was a bit darker than usual, assuming the dead guy smokes a lot. Maybe they could dissect the heart if Logan has the time.

His thoughts were interrupted by Remus. “Oh yeah, also!” The side hopped off from his bed and grabbed an item from the floor. Logan squints again until realizing that it was the present Patton gave him.

“Oh, the star glasses.”

“Yeah I find it weird that you were trying to attack me without any glasses. Who gave these to you?”

“Patton did, but the glasses were broken by my stubbornness.” Remus hums in agreeance.

“What if I,” he taps on the broken glass, “boop! Now it’s fixed!” Remus exclaimed, showing the surprised nerd side the fixed glasses. Logan found his new power very fascinating.

“I wasn’t aware that you can fix things.” Logan said with the tone of astonishment.

“I learned it a few weeks ago,” Remus as he let out a tiny laugh. He directs the glasses closer to Logan. “Now why don’t you try them?”  
Logan huffs. “I don’t think so.”

“Aw, why not? Didn’t you wear them earlier?”

“I did but I don’t think I would look good in front of you, or anyone else.” Remus then puts his hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Nerdy Wolverine, I don’t think it would hurt for you to wear the glasses. I’ve seen you been stunning before and you’re still handsome now.”

“Glasses don’t hurt me though. They’re part of my life.”

Remus scoffs in amusement. “That’s an idiom lol. I’ll put them on for you if you’re so nervous.” Logan’s face had heated up again, Remus finds that cute everytime it happens. He gently places the glasses on Logan’s face. “There! See? You look stunning.”

“Th-Thank you, Remus.” Logan stammered out. The two stared at each other in longing for a strange reason. None of them know what to say so they were really just staring in both adoration and freaking out.

Remus spoke out of the awkwardness. “Well, I guess that’s my time to go now!” He said, hopping off the bed quickly and heading off to the door.

“Wait!” Logan yelled softly. Remus stopped his walking and looked back at Logan in question. “Um, can you please stay, Remus? Please?” And boy if Remus didn’t feel happier.

“Of course. Anything for the birthday boy.” Logan smiled wider and let his finger tap-stim in excitement.

“Actually, I have this gift Janus gave me today. What if we lie down on the bed and just,” he paused to think, “um, ‘vibe?’”

“Huh, you’re really taking this to the next level, are you?” Remus said, using his tone to imply a sexual innuendo.

“Is it bad?”

“No, I would definitely accept it!” Remus said. The intrusive side hopped back to Logan’s bed and rolled off to the wall side. Logan went off from his bed to first put the organ to a container. Then he went to the gift pile, scattering his hand around until he could find the present from Janus.

It was a projector made to make light-images from the dark. He placed the projector beside his desk and clapped his hands to turn off the lights; he received a comment from Remus on how fancy he must be.

Logan turned the projector on and it made stars. Some stars are familiar to constellations and Remus pointed out the Gemini astrology. He said it reminded him of Remus and Roman since the constellation had twins also; and he laid beside Remus while not caring how touchy the two are to each other. Logan admits, he finds it welcoming and warm.

The two sides stayed in the bed, talking about all the constellations they could point out. What Logan can feel is comfort and at ease, and he can tell that Remus is feeling it also. This feels much more different than his usual birthdays.

“Hey, Logan?” Remus spoke up softly.

“Hm?”

“Do you still wonder what your real birthday is?” Logan thinks about it, then sighs.

“Sometimes I still do. But eventually my journey has to come to an end because my search has been too long. While satisfied that I have a final birthday date, sometimes I have this empty feeling of not knowing something I’ve been searching for a long time.”

“How empty is it?”

“Really empty.” Logan can hear a soft laugh from Remus. Logan moves his body to face at Remus’. “But I can manage this emptiness when what matters more are the people I get to spend time with, Remus.”

“Aw, you’re being a sap. I like it though.” Remus said, booping Logan’s nose. “Do you mind if I hug you?”

“No, in fact I think I find hugging satisfactory.”

And so they did hug each other. It was the feeling that Logan’s been wanting some time. It was warmth, and warmth from a person he missed a little but was relieved that he was here. The warmth that wrapped around his body and the trust he has when they don’t need to talk.

Remus was here with him, and Logan took this moment to be very precious.

He curled a little to have more warmth from Remus.  
The side squeaks. “Aw that is so cute of you. I swear we should do this more.”

“Yeah, we should.”

While unsatisfied with November 3rd and still with the hunger of searching, he thinks that maybe that he could stop the search. Maybe leaving the question unknown is better than forgetting that moments like these can happen.

“Happy birthday, Logan.”


End file.
